Episode 48 - Looking For Peace
Episode 48, titled "Looking For Peace" and takes place at the Screeching Rooster. Summary The episode begins with Ell'an. They explain they are a person looking for stories, and jump up on the table to sing an incomplete song while playing the fiddle about the winner of the Heir's Game. The tale of house of Davut, There was a game afoot, A play of blood and steel, The winner to the family would kneel, To the crowds the sight of blood, Was easily withstood, They wanted to find a hero for their land, And they would find their hero in-- Ell'an flops down onto the table with a sad huff. They want to finish the song on a participant in the Heir's Game.They say Isran would be a good person to base the song around. Isran disagrees and wistfully insists he just wants a simple life. Ell'an (and the other duelists) find this narrative incredibly compelling. The other duelists protest and insist they would be just as good. Ilkka confirms he is but a humble farm boy. Sevilia says she's cool and and confident with a "wicked backstory" and women love her. Armand says everyone loves him, plus he's "cute, good at talking, and has eyes to die for". Ell'an says they have to hear all their stories and must stick around to make a choice. Isran is suspicious and alarmed by their easy manipulation of the others. Of course, his worry does not stop him and the others from partying. Ell'an watches and does not drink while everyone engages in carefree drunkery and quaffing. Ell'an is seen writing in a book while Sevilia talks about her exploits, and a happily awkward drunk Isran pours beer down Armand's delighted gullet. Ell'an cheers with Armand as Isran and Ilkka arm wrestle. Ilkka's shirt is kind of open and it's pretty hot. Ell'an then watches as everyone except Ilkka and Lakka gets pass out drunk. They are shown chin in hand watching as Isran is unable to keep his eyes open, a content but touch menacing look on their face. Ell'an leaves before Ilkka and Lakka try to figure out where to move the drunk bodies. Armand, Sevilia, and Isran are left asleep on the table when a mysterious figure sitting at the table adjacent pushes back his hood and rises. It's fucking Cesair! He sneaks over to the table and speaks to Isran, rhetorically asking if he's in love now, and idly wondering about his type. Isran is asleep, clearly drunk but beautiful. He checks Isran's number, but it's not the same. He looks crestfallen, a maybe just a tiny bit worried with a quirked brow. He checks Sevilia's number and then moves to Armand with a sigh. Cesair's eyebrows raise in delight as he finds they have the same number. He blushes slightly, stating he likes fighting cute guys. He steals Armand's signature hat and puts it on, smiling darkly, wondering if Armand really does have eyes to die for. It's even more menacing than it sounds. Character Debut None. Character Appearances * Sevilia * Armand * Ell'an * Rusk Dancers - Lakka * Ilkka * Isran * Cesair Notable Settings This entire scene takes place in the main room of the Screeching Rooster. Trivia * The title line is spoken by Isran. * Ell'an's freckles change during every panel, because fuck drawing the freckles identically when there are hundreds. Could you imagine? * Cesair explicitly comes out as not-straight in this episode. Category:Episodes